This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Non-typeable Haemophilus influenzae is a common respiratory pathogen and an important cause of morbidity in humans. The non-typeable H. influenzae HMW1 and HMW2 adhesins are related proteins that mediate attachment to human epithelial cells, an essential step in the pathogenesis of disease. Secretion of these adhesins requires accessory proteins called HMW1B/HMW2B and HMW1C/HMW2C..